Terrifying Enough?
by Katherine Kuran
Summary: Sisters from a noble family return and bring the past back with them,romance insues, old rivalries. KenpachiXOc, UkitakeXOc
1. Chapter 1

It was mid-day in the Seireitei as two shinigami, who couldn't be more different, walked side by side to their newly appointed squads.

They were the same age with the same tall, slim frames. One had pure white hair that went to her waist, and dark piercing sapphire eyes. The other had short spiky jet black hair and bright red tips, including cold onyx eyes that burned with fire.

"Hey Ansatsu," started the white haired girl as they passed the sixth division.

"Yeah, what's up Yuki?" replied Ansatsu, looking at her twin.

"I was just wondering, are you sure you want to do this?" Ansatsu looked at her sister with amused eyes, "I mean do you really want to be in squad 11? All they do is fight, and I heard the only girl is the fuku-taicho." Yuki tried to get her sister to see her reason before doing something she might regret.

Ansatsu smiled, looking at Yuki with fire burning in her eyes, "Yuki you know that this is what I want to do. You know I don't give a fucking rat's ass as to whether or not the majority of the squad is male, I'll still kick their asses and you know it. Besides you know I love fighting." Yuki glanced at Ansatsu, noting the fire in her eyes – an excitement that only showed when she was ready for a fight.

"Yeah I know but could you please calm down, your spirit energy is getting out of hand again," Yuki gasped, clutching onto Ansatsu for support.

"That wouldn't happen to you if you removed those restraints, you know," Ansatsu muttered under her breath as she glanced around, noticing for the first time that some of the shinigami around them were unconscious. She pulled in her spirit energy before they died.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited," Ansatsu exclaimed, a goofy smile on her face.

After a few moments Yuki was able to stand on her own and they continued on their way until they reached the squad 11 barracks. The sisters were welcomed by Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were on their way to look for the sisters. Turning to Ansatsu, Yuki gave her a big hug.

"Be careful in there Ansatsu nee-chan," Yuki whispered in to Ansatsu's ear, with Yumichika and Ikkaku watching on.

"You too Yuki nee-chan," Ansatsu replied, giving Yuki a final squeeze before heading in side with Ikkaku, whom she had started arguing with and Yumichika, who had stayed behind Yuki, watching the other two.

Yuki wasn't aware that he was there until he cleared his throat, causing her too jump and clutch her heart in fright.

"I'm sorry if frightened you, but I was told by my captain to escort you to your division, if you wouldn't mind some company that is," he finished, holding out his arm for.

Yuki smiled brightly, taking his arm, "thank-you, my name is Yuki Shinihime by the way, but I already know who you are. Fifth seat of squad 11, Yumichika Ayasegawa."

Yumichika was surprised that the girl, Yuki, knew who he was.

_I guess my reputation is better known than I originally thought, _he thought, not thinking that she might have recognized him by his accessories.

"Oh that's right Shinihime-san, what division do you belong too?" Yumichika asked, stopping before they went too far in any direction. Yumichika looked at her, surprised to find her gazing intently at the sky. Yumichika couldn't help himself from looking her over.

Yumichika noticed, for the first time, that she wasn't wearing the regular shinigami attire. She was wearing a pair of black short-shorts along with white knee high boots that had black buckles along the sides. A black shirt similar to a shinigami top; only with sleeves that went past her hands, including a midnight blue sash instead of white where her zanpakto hung.

Yumichika was brought back from his gazing by Yuki asking him to repeat his question.

"Oh, sorry about that Shinihime-san. I was just wondering what squad you were in," Yumichika told her, looking anywhere but her. It was getting harder for him not to look at her, that's how pretty she was in his eyes.

"I'm in squad thirteen," Yuki told him, noting how his face light up at the mention of her being so close, "and please, Yumichika, call me Yuki." She instructed, noticing a gentle smile spread across his face.

_I can't believe it… I've known this guy for less than an hour and he's already crazy about me. I wonder what he would do if he knew how old I am? _Yuki contemplated, different scenarios popping into her mind instead.

Yumichika noticed how Yuki's eyes got distant as she looked straight ahead, not really seeing anything. _I wonder if her sister is like this… probably not, _he thought as they rounded the corner to the thirteenth division.

XXXxxx Meanwhile xxxXXX

Ikkaku and Ansatsu had stopped their bickering when Ansatsu had accidentally run into Kenpachi after stealing Ikkaku's zanpakto.

At the moment Kenpachi was glaring down at the dark haired girl in front of him, her cold onyx eyes never wavering form his. Kenpachi noticed right from the start that she was not only strong, but unique as well.

She was wearing the standard shinigami pants, with a black tank top in place of the shinigami top. Kenpachi could clearly see the bandages that covered her upper torso, since the tank top was extremely low rising; but what caught Kenpachis' attention the most was the black and red dragon tattoo on her left arm. The tail wound around her wrist, and ended with the head barely reaching the strap of her tank top. She had a blood red sash that went from her right shoulder to her left hip, her zanpakto on her back. She had large diamond studs in her ears.

Drawing his attention away from her appearance he was about to speak when Yachiru decided to make her entrance.

"Wow she's pretty," Yachiru exclaimed studying the girl who briefly looked her over before moving her eyes to Kenpachi, "and strong. I bet it was her spirit energy we felt earlier Kenny."

"Possibly," Kenpachi acknowledged, noting the slight change in the girls spirit energy as he spoke to Yachiru, "so you gonna tell us your name or what?"

Ansatsu glared, surprising Ikkaku and Yachiru even more at her boldness, "Ansatsu, Ansatsu Shinihime."

"That's an interesting name for a girl," Yachiru exclaimed, she already had a nickname for Ansatsu, "anyway I think I'll call you 'Sin' from now on. I don't mean any offence but you look like the sin wrath, it's also the way you come off, at least to me." Yachiru admitted, not wanting too offend the only other girl in the squad.

Ikkaku and Kenpachi were waiting to see what Ansatsu's reaction would be to her new nickname. Ansatsu surprised both of them when she sighed and held her head in one of her hands. For a moment they thought she was laughing until she lifted her head and they saw that she was grinning wildly.

"You know somethin'? I'm starting to like it around here," Ansatsu admitted, not missing Ikkakus' look of astonishment from the corner of her eye as she kept on speaking in an amused voice, "as for the nickname, well to be honest I've had far worse. However, I'll only let you call me that if I can call you 'Pinky', deal?'

Ansatsu held out her hand to Yachiru while Kenpachi and Ikkaku looked at Ansatsu with looks of astonishment and respect. Yachiru was mildly surprised, but shook never the less, "deal."

Kenpachi grinned as the newest member of his squad became quick friends with the dearest person in his life. Glancing over he noticed Ikkaku gazing lustily at the dark girl before them, Kenpachi gave a light chuckle before speaking in his rough voice.

"Since we're all introduced now, I think it's time you met the rest of the squad," Kenpachi announced, turning and walking further into the divisions barracks with Ikkaku and Ansatsu walking behind him until they reached the game/fighting room where they could hear plenty of crashing and yelling coming from the room.

Kenpachi and Yachiru went in first followed by Ikkaku sliding in next tot eh door. No one paid attention to them until Kenpachi yelled at them.

"Shut up and pay attention, you idiots!" everyone turned to see their captain in the doorway, immediately they all shut up and listened to what he had to say, none of them wanting to incur his wrath.

"As you all know, the Academy had their graduation today and only **one** person met our standards," there was more yelling and shouting at this, "shut up! Now I want you all to meet the newest member of squad eleven; Ansatsu Shinihime." Kenpachi announced, stepping aside to reveal Ansatsu with a cold, hard look in her eyes.

"IT'S A GIRL!" everyone yelled/screamed in disbelief. "Shut up!" Kenpachi yelled at them, making them shut up in a second.

"Pathetic," Ansatsu started in a cold voice, addressing all the men in the room "I expected more out of you all; instead I get this. A bunch of yelling, stupid sissy men. I'm not talking about the captain, or the third and fifth seats; I'm talking about you. You may think I only just graduated, but the truth is I've been a shinigami longer than any of you. So all I have to say is either man up… or die." Ansatsu advised, her spirit energy leaking out a little and terrifying the others (except Kenpachi). "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get settled in. Yachiru would you show me to my room?"

"Sure, right this way Sin," Yachiru replied, smiling happily as Ansatsu retrieved her duffel from Ikkaku.

Ikkaku and Kenpachi watched as the two walked away before looking at everyone else in the room; they had broken into groups and were discussing the new girl.

"She has quite an impact on people, don't you think Ikkaku?" Kenpachi asked, watching him as he thought of his answer.

"I'll say, although she is rather intriguing, there's no denying that," Ikkaku responded, his voice a little shaky from her small display of power.

"Indeed she is, indeed she is," Kenpachi muttered to himself.

XXXxxx Meanwhile xxxXXX

Yachiru was dragging Ansatsu down the halls of the barracks, chatting the whole time, "you'll be in pineapples old room. It's nice, I'm sure you'll enjoy the view." Yachiru stopped talking when they reached a door on their right, "I'd watch out if I were you. The guys don't get to be this close to a girl very often so they'll try whatever they can to try and catch you in embarrassing situations. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow Sin," Yachiru called over her shoulder as she left the girl to get settled in.

Ansatsu sighed when Yachiru left; shaking her head she opened the door and walked into a modest room with an attached bathroom off to the side and a small kitchenette as well. _I just have to remember that this is only temporary, _she thought dropping her duffle on the floor, before flopping onto her bed realizing how tired she was, her last thought being,_ I hope Yuki's orientation went well, then again it probably went just great._

XXXxxx Meanwhile xxxXXX

"Well here we are," Yumichika whispered, as the reached squad thirteen.

Yuki let go of his arm and, noticing the sad look in his eyes, she leaned forward and pecked his cheek before turning and heading inside, while calling to him over her shoulder, "thank-you once again Yumichika, lets try and get together again. Maybe for dinner and a walk!"

"Yeah definitely!" Yumichika called back, touching his cheek subconsciously, a deep blush forming on his cheeks. He stayed there until Yuki was out of sight before heading back to his squad in a daze.

XXXxxx Meanwhile xxxXXX

_I can't believe I did that! Oh what am I saying, he looked so sad and he did help me. But I can't lead him on anymore so I'll just tell him I just want to be friends and that there's someone else. Besides that's why I'm here, in squad thirteen,_ Yuki thought as she made her way to the captain's office.

Knocking she waited until someone opened the door, and a moment later she was looking into familiar warm, brown eyes.

"Hello Jushiro, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Yuki stated in a low, nervous voice waiting for Ukitake's reaction.

There was a look of utter shock etched on his face as he reached out and stroked her cheek with his right hand, not sure whether or she was really there.

Yuki grasped his hand in her right, holding it there. "Yes, it's really me Jushiro after all I always keep my promises," Yuki answered the unasked question that hung between them, her eyes tearing up at the feeling of being together once more.

Yuki heard the one thing she had been craving for since she left, "Yuki I've missed you so more than anyone else would think," Ukitake told her before bringing her into him in a hug and kissing her full on the lips in the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced with each-other. She was able to feel all the lust, want and need he had in that one kiss.

When they broke apart for air Yuki commented, "kami it's good to be back."

**A/N: hi everyone I hope you enjoyed the first ch. At the momenti'm planning on updating only **_**after**_** I get at least 5 reviews, because otherwise it'll make me think that no-one likes it or I did a crappy job. And I'm always open to ideas about what to do in later chapters or any funny scenes, or even who you want to see together. I would appreciate it if you took a look at my other Bleach fanfic. Anyway please R&R and I apologize for any OOCness, util next time KK**


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid-day in the It was around mid-night when Ansatsu's sleep was disturbed by someone knocking on her door. They paused before knocking again, harder than before.

_I bet its Yuki, but what's she doing_** here? **_I thought she would be with Juushiro tonight, _Ansatsu thought as she got up and went to the door. It took her a few moments until she was able to focus on the messenger in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked grumpily, staring at the guy in front of her. Not aware that she was only in her sleeping clothes which consisted of black satin short-shorts and a dark cleavage bearing navy blue tank top.

The guy blushed beet red upon seeing the young girl in front of him. Stuttering he pried his eyes from her body to her face which was even more stunning, "t-the cap-captain ge-general wishes to spe-speak with y-you."

"Fine I'll be there soon," she replied angrily, rubbing her eyes and muttering obscenities under her breathe which the messenger didn't quite catch. The messenger bowed to her before leaving, not yet aware of how lucky he had been that she was too tired to beat the crap out of him.

Tugging on the outfit she had worn earlier she made her way to the squad one barracks where she asked someone where the captain general was, they pointed her to a large building on the other side of the barracks.

_I have got to be more focused, I swear I'll tear that guy a new one the next time I see him, _Ansatsu berated herself as she thought of cruel and unusual punishments for the messenger, shunpoing to the building in record time. She knocked on the door just as Yuki shunpoed beside her, looking as tired as Ansatsu felt. They both nodded to each-other as an authouritive voice told them to enter.

They briefly glanced at each-other before entering and were immediately surprised to see that all captains, minus the traitors, were standing at attention. They all looked a bit drowsy, but seemed fully focused in the presence of Yamamoto-soutaicho.

They both bowed before standing again feeling all the captains watching them, curiosity shining in their eyes. Out of the corners of their eyes they could tell that Kyoraku and Unohana were surprised to see them whereas Ukitake just smiled and gave a short wave to them which they returned with a nod of their heads.

"Welcome Ansatsu and Yuki, it has been a long time since you have been here but regardless I would like to inform you that I have chosen you two to fill in as captains of squads three and five. I know for a fact that you two are more than ready, especially you Ansatsu," Yamamoto informed the sisters getting shocked exclamations from most of the captains and raised eyebrows from the more stoic ones. Ansatsu and Yuki grinned, it had taken years but they had finally done it, they were finally captains.

"It would be an honour to serve as captains under you," Yuki informed him while Ansatsu nodded, "however there is only one request we have before becoming captains."

"Very well and what is this request you speak of?" Yamamoto replied as some of the other captains looked at the sisters with shock and wonder clear on their faces, _never once had someone asked for _**anything **_from the head captain when they had been told they were to become what every soul reaper wished to be!_

"We want to meet the squads we'll be in charge of and prove to them that we are qualified to lead them, by doing so it will also allow the other captains a chance to see us fight and learn how we fight," Ansatsu replied dead serious.

Yamamoto pondered this for a few moments never taking his eyes off the two girls. Sighing he nodded in consent, "very well but for the time being you two well stay in your current squads and meet the members of your squads within a month, I suggest you start with your lieutenants," Yamamoto advised, getting nods from the girls," and no-one in this room is to speak of what has been spoken of tonight, do you understand?" he ordered, getting nods from all the captains.

"That's good with us, but would you mind telling us what squads we'll be in charge of, I know you said squads three and five but who's leading what squad?" Ansatsu asked as Yuki shifted her weight on the balls of her feet, stealing glances at Ukitake now and then.

"I was planning on Yuki becoming captain of squad five while you Ansatsu became captain of squad two. You should have no trouble getting along with the lieutenant Yuki, you both have the same kind personalities whereas Ansatsu well bring strength and loyalty back to squad three," Yamamoto informed them, noticing excitement and fire burn in their eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but if there's nothing else you wanted to speak with us about I would like to go back to bed," Ansatsu informed him, emphasizing her point with a large yawn. Kenpachi chuckled at her, she was so blunt it didn't matter who she was speaking to.

"Very well you are dismissed but I expect to see the two of you in one weeks time at squad elevens training grounds. There you well fight against either a captain or lieutenant of your choice and battle them. I ask that you choose wisely you two and not do anything brash," Yamamoto informed them looking at Ansatsu as he finished. Ansatsu gave a small wave to him as she headed out while Yuki gave him a small bow and an apologetic smile before running out after her sister.

Once outside they turned and looked at each-other, but before they could congratulate the other the doors opened and the rest of the captains strode out, some nodded to them while others came to talk to them.

"Well hello Ansatsu it's been awhile hasn't it?" Ukitake said as he strolled over and gave her a hug which she gladly returned before letting him go, he then walked over to Yuki and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, causing her to turn a light cardinal. Kyoraku grinned as he watched the display while walking towards the small group, glancing towards Ansatsu the other two saw a devious look cross his features as he crept up behind Ansatsu and without a second thought gave her a huge bear hug. Ansatsu was taken off guard by the sudden hug and was about to pulverize the bastard when she noticed a slight squeezing in the chest area, glancing down she found two large male hands massaging her breasts. Before Kyoraku could do anything, like let go, he was flung off the girl and on the ground twenty yards away.

Looking up from his position on the ground to where the group was he wished he hadn't. Staring right at him, with her reiatsu swirling behind her like flames, was Ansatsu. Catching her eyes he gulped loudly, her onyx eyes scared the shit out of him on a daily basis but when they were full of blood lust and looking right at you, you could only pray that would survive her onslaught. Luckily Byakuya choose this time to make his presence to the little group watching as Kyoraku cowered in fear when Ansatsu began to approach him, withdrawing her zanpakto from its sheath.

"Ukitake-taicho," Byakuya said in his normally stoic voice, earning the attention of the white haired captain.

"Oh, Byakuya," Ukitake replied, surprised to see the younger captain, "just a moment please I have to stop Ansatsu before she kills Shunsui." Ukitake told him as he noticed the rise in reiatsu from Ansatsu, it was powerful enough to make him feel slightly ill and Yuki was feeling the effects rather badly. Walking up to Ansatsu who was mere feet from Kyoraku, he put a hand on her shoulder and whispered something to her that no one else was able to hear. Ansatsu cast a quick glance around before toning down her reiatsu and casting a deadly 'I'll get you later' glance at Kyoraku as she and Ukitake walked back to where Yuki was slowly starting to stand back up and Byakuya was watching her intently as they joined him and Yuki.

"Seriously Ansatsu, you should learnt to control your emotions more; you almost killed me there," Ansatsu reprimanded her, leaning against Ukitake for support.

"Please Yuki; you could have easily countered that by adjusting your own reiatsu. It would have been even as easy to have just taken off your restraints, you know that," Ansatsu replied rolling her eyes, frustrated with herself because she knew Yuki was right. Even though she would never admit that to anyone, her pride wouldn't allow it.

Ukitake stepped in before things could get heated, he did not want to see these two in a fight again; once was more than enough for him. "Now, now no need to destroy Seireitei – especially on your first night back," Yuki and Ansatsu glared at each other before turning away from each other.

"Fine, but who is he?" Ansatsu asked, calming down before acknowledging Byakuya for the first time, much to everyone's amusement this irked the stoic captain, but they could only tell because of a slight tightening in his jaw.

"Ah yes, well I was just about to introduce you; girls this is Byakuya Kuchiki head of the Kuchiki family and captain of squad six. Byakuya this is my fiancée, Yuki Shinihime," Yuki gave a slight bow before Ukitake put his arm around her waist, "and her sister Ansatsu Shinihime." Ansatsu gave him an appreciative look over, before he noticed, before surprising them all by giving him a smile that came from her heart. **(A/N: yes she has a heart.)**

It was silent for a few moments as everyone processed what had just happened; Ukitake and Yuki were looking at each other with clear bewilderment on their faces. Kyoraku who had joined the group in time to see the smile was blushing slightly and murmuring about his 'pretty Ansatsu'. Byakuya was more less the same, other than the fact that his eyes had softened just the slightest and were resting on the woman in front of him.

Ukitake glanced over at Byakuya and noticed him watching Ansatsu, he looked interested in her, and who wouldn't be; Ansatsu was amazing. Ukitake smirked slightly when an idea came to him, leaning down, so he could tell Yuki he quickly told her his idea in a hushed voice before standing back up and finding a similar smirk to his plastered on her face. Grinning they walked over to Kyoraku and he told him his idea and soon the three were in agreement; they were gonna see what would happen if they left Ansatsu and Byakuya alone.

"Hey Ansatsu," Ukitake started, immediately earning her attention, "it's pretty late so Yuki and I are gonna head back, and Shunsui is going to the bar. So we'll see you tomorrow, good-night you two." And before Ansatsu could say anything the three had shunpoed away leaving her alone with Byakuya, who had his eyes on her back.

Turning back to Byakuya she looked confused, but quickly shook it off. "I don't know what got into them; anyway would you like to go for a walk?" Ansatsu asked while scratching the back of her head, "you don't have to if you don't want to."

"A walk sounds good; would you like to see my private garden?" Byakuya replied in what he hoped wasn't a happy tone. His reply shocked Ansatsu; she didn't think he would actually agree to go on a walk with **her!** Shaking away her shock she smiled up at him and said, "That would be great." Before walking to him and taking the arm he offered.

Little did either of them know who was watching them from the shadows of the nearby trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx At the Kuchiki Manor xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow this place is huge, truthfully I haven't been in a garden this large since my parents were alive and we still lived at our estate," Ansatsu informed Byakuya, while taking in the magnificence that was the very garden before her.

Even though her back was currently to Byakuya she could sense his curiosity rise with her words. She waited for him to say something, but when he didn't she decided to explain what she had meant, turning back to him she walked towards him and when he expected her to stop not far from him he was surprised when she walked past him, with a distant look on her face, to his personal koi pond that was a few feet behind him.

"I'm not sure if your grandfather ever told you this, but up until three hundred fifty years ago there were five noble families," Ansatsu paused when she noticed a look of surprise flit across Byakuya's face, smirking up at him she continued in a steady voice, "my family was the top and the Kuchiki's were second. Unfortunately for my family my father, who was the current head of the family at the time, wanted more – more power, more money, more than what he already had. He dragged my mother into it, in the end they were executed and my sister and I had to serve a three hundred year exile even though we had done nothing. The family was disbanded, and anyone that had gone along with my parents was executed along with them, as far as I know the only living members are my sister and I."

Her voice had grown distant, talking to Byakuya made memories that had laid dormant for the past three and a half centuries rise once again. Ansatsu inhaled sharply as images of that night came crashing into her mind.

Blood was running down her hands, Yuki was standing to her right, eyes blank and uncaring; dead. Their parents, or what was left of them, was in front of them; scattered throughout the room. Ansatsu felt nothing as she looked at the shredded corpses that were once her parents.

Ansatsu was quickly brought back to the present when Byakuya placed a hand on her shoulder, lightly shaking her out of her brief flashback. It didn't take long for her to notice that she was shaking slightly, and before long she got her emotions under control. Giving Byakuya a brief smile she turned her attention back to the koi pond, they stood like that for awhile before Ansatsu started shivering from the cold.

"I should probably get going, I guess I'll see you around," Ansatsu said as she turned to Byakuya who was standing behind her.

Byakuya nodded, holding his arm out to her like the gentleman he was. Ansatsu gave him small smile as she took his arm and walked out with him. Giving a slight tug on his arm to get his attention Ansatsu looked at him with eyes full of mischief.

"Hmm?" was the only response she got from the stoic man leading her back to the squad eleven barracks.

"I heard that you are quite adept at shunpo, and I want to race you back to my barracks," she bluntly informed him, a devious smirk crossing her features that suddenly made Byakuya uneasy.

"I would rather walk," he informed her briefly, eyes straight ahead and face as stoic as always.

Heaving a heavy sigh she stopped while still attached to his arm making him stop as well. He thought he heard her mutter something that vaguely sounded like, "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Before Byakuya could stop her, Ansatsu had shunpoed away from him; his hair that was usually held up by his kenseikan covered his eyes. Ansatsu reappeared ten feet in front of him, his kenseikan dangling mockingly between her forefinger and thumb.

"Looking for something taicho?" she asked teasingly, bending down enough to give Byakuya a clear view of her ample chest, "find something you like?" her voice broke Byakuya from his brief staring an back to the point at hand.

"How did you learn to do that?" he asked his voice as stoic as ever, a trickle of suspicion entering his thoughts.

Ansatsu grinned from ear-to-ear, her voice was husky as she stood up and began to turn around, "I trained with Yoruichi, but aren't you more interested in these?" she asked waving the kenseikan once more before vanishing into thin air.

Byakuya blinked once before flash-stepping to where he felt her reiatsu appear, near the tenth division. It wasn't long until he was sanding before the eleventh division, but Ansatsu was nowhere to be found.

Glancing at the eleventh division he caught a slight trace of her reiatsu; it was in the barracks. Flash-stepping to the barracks he quickly located her room, he was just about to open the door when he felt arms wrap around his waist, glancing down he was met with eyes as dark and dangerous as the night that enveloped them.

"Took you long enough, I was getting bored waiting," Ansatsu stated, resting her head on Byakuya's shoulder, closing her eyes. Before Byakuya could say anything she had fallen into a deep, deep slumber.

_What is with her? One second she's this serious woman, then the next she's shaking. She's powerful there's no doubt about that, but if she does not learn to control her emotions she well not last long, _Byakuya thought while turning around so Ansatsu's head was now leaning against his chest. Picking her up bridal style he opened the door to her room and deposited her on her futon. Just as he was leaving the barracks he felt three familiar reiatsus approaching him.

Within moments Ukitake, Kyoraku and Yuki were standing in front if him, all wearing serious expressions.

"Byakuya we need to talk, now," Ukitake informed him, his voice unusually strict and cold.

**(A/N: hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please review and I well try to post the next chapter before the end of the month, I am deeply sorry to report that I well not have much time to update this story since I am in my final year of high school and have much work but I promise you all that I well update whenever I can. So please enjoy and review, your opinions matter to me, til next time all of my fantastic, wonderful readers/reviewers. ^_^ PS I apologize for any and all OOCness but it can't be helped, and also this story follows my own idea not the manga/anime.)**


End file.
